Ice/Gallery
Scenes Ice_returns.png|Garnet and Pearl seeing Ice. Icenet.png|Young Garnet seeing Ice reform. Remorse_shards.png|Ice bubbling Gem shards in the Prime Kindergarten. Nervice.png|A nervous Ice in the Prime Kindergarten. Young_Ice_with_Young_Pearl_and_Young_Greg.png|Younger Ice and Pearl with Greg. Ice_and_Peridot_meeting.png|Ice and Peridot meeting in the barn. Tumblr_obwymi5tOe1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and a corrupted Jasper in a snowy terrain. Tumblr_ob1szfjhu41rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice crying. Tumblr_inline_obxfp3SnVZ1rqyg20_400.png|Ice and Garnet in lava. Ice relaying information to Yellow Diamond.png|Ice and Yellow Diamond watching Peridot and Garnet. Tumblr ohdt1nWunU1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Ice trying to pilot a Roaming Eye. Tumblr ohdt4ek9cf1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Ice if she were in "Gem Harvest." Tumblr inline ohow4anrkv1rqyg20 400.png|Ice's reaction to Smoky Quartz ("Know Your Fusion") Tumblr inline ohow41wpCv1rqyg20 400.png|Ice's reaction to Stevonnie ("Alone Together") Ice exploring.png|Ice exploring. Rose holding Ice.png|"Earth isn't all bad." Ice resting.png|Ice sleeping. Visiting Jasper.png|Visiting Jasper. Pearlmethice.png|Ice turn into a bird that resembles Pearl, which disturbs her. Mariana.PNG|Ice visiting the Mariana Trench. Ice and snowy corrupted monster.PNG|Ice and a snow monster in an ice cage. Tumblr onyb1orf0l1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Part 1 of 4 Tumblr onyb1orf0l1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Part 2 of 4 Tumblr onyb1orf0l1rxy3lqo4 1280.png|Part 3 of 4 Tumblr onyb1orf0l1rxy3lqo3 1280.png|Part 4 of 4 Cuties.PNG|Ice and Padparadscha Sapphire. Ice freezing anon.PNG|Ice freezing an anonymous icon. Gem Heist.PNG|Ice, Padparadscha, Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins trying to rescue Violet Diamond's bubbled gem. Ice's Room.png|Ice in her room. Model Sheets Brand new ice.png|Ice's old Cystal Gem outfit. Ice Current Again.png|Ice posing in her old Crystal Gem outfit. Tumblr obcneyQbsP1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice dancing. Ice War End Form.png|Angry Ice. Tumblr inline od0st4hLi81rqyg20 400.png|The Ice Pack. Tumblr inline ohkwekuCX31rqyg20 400.png Ice posing.png|Ice posing. Comic Pages Tumblr_ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo1_1280.png Tumblr_ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo2_1280.png Tumblr_ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo3_1280.png Tumblr_ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo4_1280.png Tumblr_o1n6wtkSIS1rxy3lqo1_1280.png Fusing with Gems Moonstone Ice .png|Ice and Moonstone fusing. Pho_form_1.png|Ice and Amethyst dancing. Pho_form_2.png|Continuation; Ice and Amethyst fusing. Mixite_dance.png|Ice and Peridot dancing. Laguna_dance.png|Ice and Sardonyx dancing. Auralite_form.png|Ice and Garnet dancing. Lavender_Dance.png|Ice and Pearl dancing. Tumblr_nsnfva0zHP1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Topaz dancing. Steven_and_Ice_fusing.png|Ice and Steven fusing. Tumblr_nskqmgx1e71rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Scolecite fusing. Ices'_fusing.png|The Ice Pack fusing. Sugilite_Ice_toss.png|Sugilite and Ice fusing. Jasper_and_Ice_fusing.png|Jasper and Ice fusing. Bismuth_and_Ice_fusing.png|Bismuth and Ice fusing. Tumblr_o0x2uafIxq1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Ice fusing. Tumblr_o1kpv1K7Gy1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Rose Quartz, Pearl, Sapphire, and Ice fusing. Tumblr_o2oa8d5tsw1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Sapphire fusing. Tumblr_inline_ntmmorbML31rqyg20_400.png|Ice, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli fusing. Tumblr_nvculrHgdc1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Pearl fusing. Tumblr_inline_nthtqwuiHG1rqyg20_400.png|Ice and Opal fusing. Tumblr_o28rv4LsO11rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli fusing. Tumblr_nrkjm2DzRq1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Snow Quartz fusing. Tumblr_nvmhtsCIpE1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Rainbow Quartz fusing. Tumblr_o2x0xdykK01rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Alexandrite fusing. Tumblr_inline_nvcq8w4vkL1rqyg20_400.png|Ice, Lapis Lazuli, and Garnet fusing. Lavy 2.png|Ice and Yellow Pearl fusing. Blue Pearl and Ice.png|Ice and Blue Pearl fusing. Tumblr ojc0trKWT41rxy3lqo1 540.png|Amethyst, Carnelian, Ice, and Skinny fusing. Update dance tanzan.PNG|Rose Quartz, Pearl and Ice fusing. ice dance with hyp pearl.png|Ice dancing with her hypothetical Pearl. Ice and StevenU.png|Ice and Steven Universe fusing. Size Comparisons Borniteheight.PNG|Size comparison to Bornite and Bismuth. Lav height.PNG|Size comparison to Lavender Quartz and Pearl. Angelite old size.PNG|Outdated size comparison to Angelite and Rose Quartz. Angelite old size2.PNG|Outdated size comparison to Angelite and Steven. Pho size.PNG|Size comparison to Phosphosiderite and Amethyst. This is ajo.PNG|Size comparison to Ajoite and Sapphire. Cinnabar Size.PNG|Size comparison to Cinnabar and Ruby. Shat size.PNG|Size comparison to Shattuckite and Jasper. Nepheline size comparison.png|Size comparison to Nepheline and Pyrope. Mixite height.png|Size comparison to Mixite and Peridot. Kyanite Size.png|Size comparison to Kyanite and Holly Blue Agate. Googled eyes.PNG|Size comparison to Ajoite and Padparadscha Sapphire. Aura height.png|Size comparison to Auralite and Garnet. Please send help.PNG|Size comparison to Angelite,Steven and Greg. Lepi size.PNG|Size comparison to Lepidolite, Steven, and Amethyst. Lavensize.PNG|Size comparison to Lavendulan, Lapis Lazuli, and Sapphire. Lil sogi.PNG|Size comparison to Sogdianite, Garnet, and Amethyst. Jeremsize.png|Size comparison to Jeremejevite, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli. Moss abc.PNG|Size comparison to Moss Agate, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli. SizeCompS.png|Size comparison to Scorzalite, Pearl, and Sapphire. Korneru Size.PNG|Size comparison to Kornerupine, Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli. Spurrite Base Gems.png|Size comparison to Spurrite, Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Amethyst. Laguna Height.png|Outdated size comparison to Laguna Agate, Garnet, and Pearl. Bluelaces.PNG|Size comparison to Blue Lace Agate, Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Sapphire. CarphSize.png|Size comparison to Carpholite, Eyeball, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli. Ery size .PNG|Size comparison to Erythrite, Jasper, Ruby, and Amethyst. Tumblr ohuf3l32to1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Size comparison to Scheelite, Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst. Bertrandite size.png|Size comparison to Bertrandite, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, and Jasper. Updated height.PNG|Updated size comparison to Laguna Agate, Garnet, and Pearl. Rainbow Fluorite 2.0 height.png|Outdated size comparison to Rainbow Fluorite, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Galaxy.PNG|Size comparison to Galaxite, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Height neptunite.PNG|Size comparison to Neptunite and her component Gems. Blue Abalone Height.png|Size comparison to Blue Abalone, Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli. Bowenite Height.png|Size comparison to Bowenite, Pearl and Peridot. Drawings Tumblr_inline_nsgpa4JkTx1rqyg20_400.png|A scared, crying Ice. Ice, Connie and Steven watching cartoons and soap operas.png|Ice, Connie and Steven watching cartoons and soap operas. Sauce Ice.png|Ice drinking hot sauce. Alexandrite and Ice..png|Alexandrite and Ice. Lapice.png|"Ice and water go hand in hand." Centipice.png|"Centipeetle "just cut my arm." Perice.png|Ice waving to Peridot. Peri_opinion.png|"Traitor..." Ice_powers.png|Ice displaying some of her abilities. Ice_slice.png|Sliced Ice. Stevice_fight.png|Steven and Ice arguing. Ice_and_Sardonyx.png|Ice and Sardonyx. Ice_hiding_behind_Garnet.png|Ice hiding behind Garnet. Ice_and_Heliodor_holding_hands.jpg|Ice and Heliodor. Sugilite_Ice_video_games.png|Sugilite and Ice playing video games. Ice_hugging_Jasper.png|Ice hugging Jasper. Ice_depressed.png|A depressed Ice. Jasper_and_Ice_relationship.png|A depiction of Ice and Jasper's relationship. Ice_with_Ice_arms.png|Ice using her Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis to create ice arms. Tumblr_inline_obrw2kewWY1rqyg20_400.png|A roughed-up Ice with Amethyst's Gem. Tumblr_inline_obmmqiYOnX1rqyg20_400.png|Ice seemingly unaware of a bug on her head. Tumblr_oaw9c7J01j1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Steven playing basketball. Tumblr_inline_nvlx99NY371rqyg20_400.png|Malachite clutching Ice. Tumblr_inline_nsgsqmFNQv1rqyg20_1280.png|Malachite clutching Ice with uncertain intent. Tumblr_inline_och8zvJ4b91rqyg20_400.png|Lapis Lazuli watching corrupted Moss Jasper and Ice. Ice flowers.PNG|Ice with a flower crown. Tumblr_inline_od7nbbDD9U1rqyg20_400.png|Ice and Pearl. Tumblr_ocbzvbHyeX1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Amethyst. Tumblr_oc8wo7BeJ21rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Rose Quartz. Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl meet Ice.png|Ice bowing to Yellow Diamond with Yellow Pearl next to her. Tumblr_inline_oj6s9zP3aL1rqyg20_540.png|"I think I just cracked… Steven, where's Steven.. I can’t see!!!" Ice_as_an_Amethyst.png|Ice as an Amethyst. Ice as Garnet.png|Ooh, look at me, I'm Garnet! I'm so cool and stoic with my fusion! Ice holding magic 8 ball gem.png|Ice holding a corrupt "eight ball" gem. Ice's opinion.png|Ice's opinion of Ronaldo. Ice and corrupt Amethyst.png|Ice battling a corrupt Amethyst. Blue gals.png|Ice eating a donut, with Lapis and Sapphire by her side. A mess.png|Lavendulan's components struggling to stay together. Flirting rocks.png|Firting rocks. Animes.PNG|Ice trying to cheer Pearl up. Collateral.PNG Muscular ice.png Tugtupite axitine&ice.PNG Hand gem morganite.png|Ice fighting with a Morganite 7327cdf7-dfae-40db-b212-329f1ca30d86.png|"I am not." Ice cut.png Ice on sapphire's dress.png|Ice wearing Sapphire's outfit. Category:A to Z Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries